dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Legendary War
The Legendary War was an epic battle between the two Millennium Legendary dragons, Kairos and Lapidarius. It also marks the end of the Ancients civilization, which was done by Incaendius. A minor clashing between Lapidarius and Incaendius also took place outside of reality, which resulted in both Lapidarius and Gaia being protected by Incaendius' magic before Kairos send his brother into the Earth and later, the Galaxy. Conflict After the Infinity Dragon's death, Lapidarius mated with his sister Gaia and had 17 Gemstone Dragons as their children. Kairos, out of jealousy, wanted to mate with Gaia and have children too, but Gaia refused. Outraged, Kairos worked his magic to send both Lapidarius and Gaia out of the Infinity Dimension, but before he could do that, Incaendius was awaken from his slumber and tried to place a protective charm on both Millenium Legendary dragons. Lapidarius mistook Incaendius' act of peace and attacked him furiously. Incaendius, fearing the life of Gaia, transported them both to a place that never existed, which is outside of reality and won against Lapidarius and managed to protect both him and his mate from Kairos' rage. (on the left) clashing with Incaendius (on the right) as the dragon tries to protect him.]] The banishing of Lapidarius After the previous battle, Kairos sent Lapidarius to the Earth and Gaia to a place before time itself. Lapidarius then mated with an unknown Metal Dragon and had another 12 dragons as his children, but they were slightly different than the Gemstone Dragons and thus were named the Crystalline Dragons. Kairos is even angrier and killed Lapidarius' mate, thus provoking his brother and the Legendary War starts. The War Lapidarius then accended to the Infinity Dimension and ferociously attacked his brother, Kairos then attacked back and the brothers destroyed the Infinity Dimension due to their immense powers. The war then took place on earth, which created many natural disasters like earthquakes, tsunamis and volcano eruptions, which didn't exist before. Kairos eventually won against Lapidarius and proceeded to banish his brother into outer space. The Ancients' destruction The Millennium Legendary dragon, Incaendius, sensing that The Ancients civilization had placed many bad influences on the Earth, had decided to destroy every trace of The Ancients and end their civilization for good. This is also an act that proved Incaendius' place in the Legendary dragons' hierarchy, as the Infinity Dragon's legacy and to show Kairos that not everything is revolved around him. Kairos felt extremely sorry for his actions that led to the Legendary dragons' downfall and he begged Incaendius to help him bring his sister back, which Incaendius agreed. Aftermath Gaia was successfully brought back to the Vale by Kairos' and Incaendius' magic and she mated with Incaendius, creating the Lenient Legendary dragons starting with Ramanara and Noslomoth. The mythical Jörmungandr was also awakened by the Legendary War, like the four Chinese [[Imperial Lóngs|Imperial Lóngs]]'' ''and other Lenient Legendary dragons. The Ancients civilization was destroyed in a display of power by Incaendius to show his dominance over other Legendary dragons and Lapidarius finally found his way back to Earth but disappeared shortly afterwards along with the two mating dragons Ramanara and Noslomoth. witnessing the epic battle of the Legendary War.]] Category:Events Category:Wars